


Close Your Eyes

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Garak is stressed out, so Julian helps.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this was written on an impulse in the middle of the night with very little editing.

When he first got the message that Julian would be coming to Cardassia, Garak hardly believed it. He had dismissed it as a mistake or misunderstanding. It was not something to dwell on, and certainly nothing to look forward to. It should be forgotten as soon as possible. 

He held onto that belief right up until Julian turned up on his metaphorical doorstep. 

"You're stressed," he sighed, looking closer at him. 

"Everyone is, doctor. The war was not kind to Cardassia." Garak responded. 

"Come here," he said, and Garak complied, taking Julian's hand and following him to the shack where Julian sat down on the bed before pulling Garak down with him. "Lay your head on my lap. I want to try something." 

"I don't see why I should." 

"Please? I'm not going to hurt you," he said it as if that were something that genuinely concerned Garak. 

"My dear, I don't believe you'd hurt me," Garak said, still a bit hesitant to trust the man next to him. 

"Then you have nothing to fear," Julian's responding smile was dazzling, just like it always was. Garak was helpless to resist. 

"Very well. Just remember I'm putting my trust in you," Garak sighed as he rested his head on Julian's lap. It was intimate in ways that he craved, yet he knew he could never have these things from the dear doctor. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Julian said with a smile, his eyes going crinkly at the very corners. "I want you to do something for me. If something brings you comfort, I want you to imagine it. Even if it's just a faraway idea that may never come, just close your eyes and imagine it." Julian's voice was soft as he spoke and Garak did just that. He took one last look up at his dear Julian's face before closing his eyes. 

He imagined how Julian's warm lips would feel on his own, how he might smile against the Cardassian's mouth, and how even with the knowledge of all the other things that were wrong with Cardassia, it would still feel wonderful to know that he had something he'd dreamed of for years. The concept was one of his favorites. 

He imagined the smile Julian would wear when they parted. Oh, his smile might not nearly be so boyish anymore, but it was no less breathtaking. If he could see that smile every day, he imagined that he might just survive the rebuilding of his home. 

"What did you imagine?" Julian still spoke softly, almost as if he were afraid to disturb Garak. 

This time, Garak gave a short laugh before he opened his eyes. "My dear doctor, why would I share that with you?" 

"Oh, I don't know, because of my dazzling good looks?" His smile turned wry as he spoke. 

"Just how shallow do you think I am, Doctor?" Garak grinned. "But, if you want to know so badly, I suppose I could tell you." 

"Then please do!" 

"I was thinking of you," he said. "Kissing you, that is, and how much joy it would surely bring me." For once, Garak had decided to tell the truth. His only hope was that the risk would pay off. 

"You're teasing me," Julian said accusingly. "Come on, Garak, tell me the truth." 

"I thought we established that there was no such thing as the truth, doctor?" Garak raised a browridge at him. 

"I'm being serious," he frowned. 

"What makes you think I'm not? I assure you, I'm being quite honest." 

Julian took a moment to absorb this before he met Garak's eyes. "Then you... have feelings for me." 

"Is that so surprising?" Garak asked. 

"No. I suppose not," he said after a moment. Julian eyes flicked to his lips, and Garak didn't stop himself from taking the opportunity to initiate a kiss. 

It was slow at first, and just as warm as he thought it would be. His stomach fluttered as he cupped Julian's face in an attempt to deepen the kiss, his other hand moving to Julian's waist. 

It ended too quickly, but the look on his Julian's face made up for it. His expression was almost awed before it morphed back into a smile. 

"I didn't think you felt the same way," he admitted. "I thought you were just flirting." 

"My dear, it was never 'just flirting' when it came to you," Garak said before pulling him into another kiss. Things were still a mess, but at least he had Julian Bashir.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
